A conventional known sliding bearing, for axially supporting a crankshaft of an engine, has a halved structure in which two members, obtained by dividing a cylindrical shape in two, are combined (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, a conventionally known bearing has an inner circumference surface covered with a resin overlay layer including binder resin and any one of a solid lubricant and a hard material. With the inner circumference surface of the bearing covered by the resin overlay layer including the binder resin and any one of the solid lubricant and the hard material, friction due to contact between the bearing and the crankshaft can be reduced and thus wear resistance can be improved.